Much ado … about nothing
by bubblersparadise
Summary: Royal changes their whole life …


Title: Much ado … about nothing  
Author: StarTheBuck  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Caskett  
Synopsis: Royal changes their whole life …

THX Kristina for the Beta job and all the good ideas.

It is a sunny day and Kate is wearing her running outfit: tight black running shorts, that don't even reach her knees, and a bustier, shortly before she left the house, she decided to wear a thin running jacket over it. She runs through Central Park every single day now, every day between 5:30 and 6:30am. Also, she takes Royal, her – their – Golden Retriever.

It all started with the fact, that she saw those puppy eyes and couldn't resist to pet him. Now, she is kind of sharing custody with Richard Castle – a kid himself on a sugar rush. Rick, who probably is the best father she has ever met, with a daughter wiser and more mature than he is or would ever be.

Rick wanted to give the dog a home as did Kate. She didn't want to be alone anymore. She didn't want to be the one who came home to a silent apartment, become reclusive after she left work. Yes, she had given some thought to getting a dog on her own. Even a cat. Fish. Mice. But her life was all about work and only work.

First, it had been all about her mother's case. Now, it is also kind of about Castle. Over the years they have been through a lot. He had left her behind for a summer with his second ex-wife. He returned, though. He even apologized – kind of. Her apartment exploded. She stayed with him for nearly three weeks before she found a new place to stay. And, there had been boyfriends: Demming and Josh, men that had driven them apart, but also brought them together in the end. Tom was the one that made her realize that she was in love with Castle. Josh, on the other hand, was never there when she needed him, except for the day of her shooting. The surgery. But within a couple of days after she was released, Kate realized that Josh wasn't in love with her, but the picture he had painted of her. Josh was always away, always somewhere saving the world, but Beckett, she wanted somebody to come home to. Somebody to share a bed with. Somebody to hold her. Josh wasn't this person and never would be.

So now, on this already light Thursday morning she is jogging, some music drumming in her ears from the iPod with Royal on the leash. She knows the path inside out. Royal always stops at the same fountain to get some water and she also uses it since it has gotten warmer again over the last few weeks. It seems like the same people are running at the same time every day.

However, Beckett isn't happy with their agreement of shared custody, because she only has Royal every other week. Every other week, he stays with Castle and Alexis, who is rather glad that her father only has the dog every so often. On those weeks she misses the dog dearly and has arguments with Castle, because as soon as Royal is staying with her, he feels like visiting her uninvited. Unexpected. He usually brings food for the dog, some treats, a toy – once, he even brought dinner for Kate and himself, plus a piece of meat for the Golden Retriever.

When Kate reaches the fountain today, her pulse is high and she is thinking about Castle, and not in the most innocent of ways. A couple of days ago, when she picked Royal up, he opened the door wearing boxer shorts. She had called and announced herself, just to be sure that he didn't have a lady visitor. She wouldn't survive that.

Yes, she remembers everything from her shooting. Every single word. Syllable. She heard him saying those words over and over again in her head. But she isn't able to act on them now. Not yet.

She was in therapy and she worked on her feelings, his words and her future. Beckett wants Rick to be part of it, of her. She wants a future for them. Royal has brought them closer together even if it means she is not ready for it yet. Dr. Burke told her that having a dog was big step, because she had to be responsible for another being. Maybe, she is not ready for a relationship yet, but she is on her way. He assured her of that and she wanted to believe it.

At first, she was nervous every single time when he came over unannounced, but over the weeks she has gotten used to it and even misses him when he isn't there. Sometimes they simply sit on the couch and talk, sometimes they argue over a case. Sometimes she even goes over and visits him and they watch a movie together.

Sometimes it even feels like being in a relationship.

Just without the intimacy.

Kate and Royal run along the park towards the precinct, where the canine already has a dog basket and food and water bowls near her desk. Everybody loves Royal and people tend to spoil him, because of his puppy look. Additionally, when he is bored, he goes to people to rest his muzzle on somebody's thighs. He seems to have a feeling who needs a change in atmosphere, a change in the working schedule. Most of the time it works, five minutes to relax again, to acquire new energy and to take their mind off of a cruel case.

While Kate is taking a shower at the gym showers, Rick arrives with a bear claw and prepares a cup of coffee. He always comes in early, when she has Royal, to see her freshly showered, with wet hair, in a tight sports top and in the process of changing from the young woman with a complicated past into detective Beckett, the badass cop. He likes this transformation. When she runs around at home, in her comfortable yoga pants, a sports bra and a skin-tight top, she does not give a damn about color schemes, the perfect makeup or high heels. But Beckett... Beckett is perfect – from head to toe. From the perfect mascara to high heels, that almost nobody would be able to run in, except for Kate Beckett. Moreover, on such days he gets a glimpse of both – the private Beckett, fresh from the shower, and business Beckett in her don't-fuck-with-me heels.

When Kate gets to her desk, she is wearing tight black pants that do not hide the nice swell of her trained ass nor the curve of her hips. She likes those feminine attributes on herself. Along with them, she wears a white V-neck and a gilet, buttoned up to accentuate her chest. Rick catches his breath, he always does. If she knew what she did to him, maybe she would dress differently and hide herself more. It is not like Kate to put her features on public display, but that is exactly the thing he loves about her. All his former girlfriends and wives wanted to be the center of attention, his attention, but with Beckett, it is different. She longs to be equal in many ways. However, if it comes to fighting crimes, she is the one who goes first and he has gotten used to it over the years, that she does not care about a man holding the door for her or any other polite manners that his mother and the expensive private schools have taught him over the years. Lately, he has gotten the impression that if they are at her or his place in private, she cares about those little sweet manners of his - like offering her a place to sit, a glass of wine.

Now, just the pants makes him breathe hard – also this tight white V-top offers him the tops of her breasts. Usually, she is hiding them so well, except if she is wearing an elegant gown. Now, now, he has to stare and it is not as Kate does not notice it, of course, she does, and she wants to tease him about it, but suddenly Royal comes towards them and stubs Rick with his nose.

A second later, Rick is kneeling and patting the big dog's nose, rubbing him behind the ears. He is not ignoring Kate – at least Rick tells himself that – it makes his eyes stop staring at her breasts. When did she start to get under his skin this much? Just the idea that she was in shower a few seconds ago, naked – it makes him growl inside. Those vivid images.

Vice versa, it was not much different the day Rick opened the door wearing only his boxer shorts. She had nearly forgotten that she held Royal's leash when she saw his naked chest, his wide upper arms, trained thighs. Those checkered boxers did not left much to her imagination. It took her days to unsee this picture in front of her every single time she closed her eyes, or whenever she saw Castle at all. It hunted her.

"We are going to the Hamptons this weekend. Alexis, mother and I wanted to ask, if you want to come with us. I mean spent time with Royal and us", he asks suddenly and looks up at her. For a moment, she seems rendered speechless and looks away, like she is looking for an excuse. "Beckett …"

When she looks around the room, she sees two pairs of eyes staring at her, letting her know that there is only one answer. Essential. Every week she talks to Dr. Burke, every week he almost makes her see that Castle is the one and that the wall she has built over the years, should be torn down, that she has to give him a fair chance.

"It is quite sudden, but I guess I can manage", she replies. The dark haired police woman has one day left to think what to take with her and to find a reason not to go with them.

"We'll leave tomorrow around luncheon. I'll pick you up."

"I can go with my own car."

"Or, we can go with your bike and mother takes the car?"

This comes unexpected, as well. Does he wants to ride the bike with her? Does he wants to see her in her leather clothes? To …

"Sorry, it is a stupid idea", he backpedals.

"No, no … we can take my Harley. Just be here around noon."

+C+C+C+

Kate feels queasy the next morning. Was it the right decision to go on the bike with him? He will be near her for hours. More than two hours to be exact. She will be wearing those tight leather pants and the jacket that is like second skin.

She considered excuses at night, but all one of them seemed flimsy, it was obvious that she was looking for a backdoor. So on Friday morning, she wakes up after a night of a highly erotic dream – Rick was not wearing any boxers when he opened the door for her, standing there in all his pride and glory. Her mouth is watering and before she gets out of bed, she closes her eyes and takes several deep breaths - how will she manage these vivid dreams in his presence? When he will be next door at night?

Kate packs a small bag with essential things – jeans, shorts, several tops, a light cotton jacket, underwear, shoes and very light pajamas. She wants to be herself and not to appear desperate and wanton like most of his woman she has met over the years. Additionally, she is nervous. What if he doesn't feel the same anymore? What if he has already found somebody else to love? Kate knows that it has taken her months, but she is nearly ready. Nevertheless, she is anxious that he has changed his mind.

Wearing her black leather pants, a green top and a new jacket, Kate heads to work. It is the first time she does not miss Royal, because her mind is occupied with so many other things.

For Rick noon could not come quick enough. It took him some time to persuade his mother and daughter to join them this weekend. If he took Kate alone, it would be too obvious, so he talked his mother into it being her idea to go to the Hamptons, to relax during the weekend and practice her new play – Shakespeare's "Much Ado about Nothing". In addition, they never leave Alexis home alone.

Around 11 he already has them in the BMW, trunk packed, Royal on the rear bench seat. They have an understanding that Martha will stop at the market to buy fresh fruits, vegetable and meet on the way up. Castle's mom is so thrilled that two adults and her granddaughter will help her practice her new play that she doesn't torture Richard with questions about Katherine or the reason why she is coming up north.

When the writer arrives to the precinct, he is wearing black leather trousers in a classical 501 style and a leather jacket, a tight crisp white shirt underneath, helmet in hand. Without asking for her, he grabs her bag and hands it to Alexis who has joined him to say "hello" to Ryan and Esposito. If Rick saw his daughter's look towards his two colleagues, he'd get nervous because this look tells more than thousand books.

"Castle …. You are early", Kate says and eyes him up. Was this shirt really that tight? When riding her bike she always wears her Wolverine Romy Performance Boots. They are elegant and sexy, comfortable too. A knee-high boot zipped on the inside and laced on the outside. They aren't her usual heels, but nevertheless make her legs get their usual attention.

"Mother wants to hit the road before everybody leaves for the weekend."

+C+C+C+

It is nearly 12:30 when they both leave and there isn't a single person at the 12th that isn't talking about them both wearing leather clothes and eventually both leaving this afternoon with her bike that has been parked at the front.

Rick's helmet has a cool monster design on top, while Kate's is a black classic. She haven't ridden with anybody in ages. Before Castle, the bike have been in a garage box for years, but his comments about being wild, sometimes make her get it back on the street and now she is about to get on top of it with him.

"Is it okay if I put my hands around you while riding?" Rick asks with some insecurity in his voice. Kate's reply is a simple nod, as she puts her helmet on, sits on the bike and reverses out of the parking space, before he puts his bigger body behind her.

"I can ride it too", he lets her know with a smile and she laughs.

"As if I'd ever give up my position." The last word is pronounced in a very ambiguous way. Before he can reply anything, she starts the bike and they get on the road. First, he tries to hold himself away a little, but, by the time they reach the Grand Central Parkway, he has closed his big hands around her small waist and presses himself against her back.

God, does she smell good beyond belief!?

When she drives along the Long Island Expressway, she asks herself several times, if his hands are really that big and warm, because one of them is underneath her leather jacket and there is only this soft, thin layer of cotton that separates her skin from his. Her heart tattooes its rhythm into her chest. Can he feel her fast pulse?

After Manorville, he lets her know bit by bit where to drive to reach his beach house. He bought it with the money from his 3rd bestseller. It needed some repair, but it gave him the chance to remodel a few rooms completely. There are two bedrooms on the 1st floor, two on the second, a big study attached to the library, a small greenhouse added to the living room and his own small cinema in the basement. Many other houses in South Hampton are all about luxury, his is more about being comfortable and having a place to write.

When they ride into a gravel path, Kate realizes that they are already on his property. She slows down and looks around. It is amazing. It looks like from one of those trashy novels: one huge house, several gables and his BWM is already parked at the front. When she stops the bike, Kate realizes that it seems like a dream. They get off and before they are able to say something to each other, the door opens and Martha storms out.

She's always been a bundle of energy, at least since Kate met her.

"Katherine, darling", she says and kisses her on the cheek. "We've been waiting until you arrive to have coffee and fresh sweets. I got the most delicious sweet little dishes you've ever eaten. Come in. We already put your stuff into your room." Kate isn't able to reply anything because Martha heads in telling her about the house. She more or less is shoved into the house and showed around quickly. Her room is next to Rick's on the 1st floor. They aren't as large as Alexis' and Martha's, but there is a study next to the rooms and Rick usually writes in the library or the greenhouse – that's what Beckett is at least told.

Indeed, her bag is waiting on her bed and the room is huge – half her flat would fit into this room and she haven't seen the bathroom yet.

"Darling, change into something more comfortable and we'll have coffee on the porch in 10."

When she is left alone in the room, Kate takes a deep breath and looks around. Her fingers slide over several surfaces before she steps towards her bag and removes fresh clothes.

She chooses dark jeans that fit her like second skin and a V-neck cut generously deep, but not as deep as the one she wore at work the day before, it flutters around her softly. The moment she steps barefoot on the porch, she sees that Martha is reading something out load.

"Darling, sit down with us", the next moment she is sitting. "You read this part", the read head woman tells Beckett and points to "Beatrice". For a second Kate doesn't know what all that is about.

"Mother …"

"Richard, I showed Katherine her part. Yours is marked too." Has his mother decided on this play deliberately? "You have to know, darling, that my students will play this one next and I really have to work through it and since you are perfect for Beatrice …"

Kate knows the play, knows the part she has to read and the word fights she will have with Richard. They were planned so well, constructed so perfectly.

" _What, my dear Lady Disdain! Are you yet living?_ " Richard reads out, watching Kate's reaction, but she is concentrated on her lines.

" _Is it possible disdain should die while she hath such meet food to feed it as Signior Benedick? Courtesy itself must convert to disdain, if you come in her presence."_

Alexis and Martha stare at them. How perfectly do they fit into those roles?! They will have a perfect weekend. The actress sips her coffee and smiles, makes some notes and waits for Rick's reply.

" _Then is courtesy a turncoat. But it is certain I am loved of all ladies, only you excepted: and I would I could find in my heart that I had not a hard heart; for, truly, I love none."_

This goes on for the full first act and they even redo several small parts when Martha asks to re-read them in different ways.

Even though Kate was unsure in the beginning about it, she hasn't had so much fun in ages. Alexis is also able to read in different voices and they laugh a lot.

+C+C+C

Dinner is a casual thing. Pasta, fresh vegetables and lots of salad – exactly how she likes her food. And wine.

"I'll take Royal out for his walk", Kate says and is about to step into her shoes when Rick stands by her side, leash in hand.

"I'll join you."

Their walk isn't about talking, but about being comfortable around each other. Being near. Royal is hunting something small, running like crazy around them, and making them laugh. Suddenly, he is holding her hand in his. When she realizes that, Rick is already pulling her towards the shore, away from the house. When he stop, they are at a small fence looking towards the ocean. The sea isn't calm, it rarely is here, so they face the heavy waves which are illuminated by full moon.

It is a beautiful view. Many people would prefer the silent ocean at the Maldives, but Kate likes it alive, stormy and wavy. She feels the soft salty breeze on her face. Rick stands behind her and it feels so natural to lean against him, his hands on her hips. Those big hands don't move, they only rest there. Rick doesn't say a thing.

When Royal comes to them, he brings a small ball, which they threw for him in the afternoon and left outside.

Kate leans down, takes the ball and throws it towards the house.

"We should go inside", she says softly. The moment of closeness has gone.

+C+C+C+

"Grandma, do you think they finally will …?" Alexis asks when she shares breakfast with Martha.

"Hopefully, child. I do not know what else we can do to push them together."

"Lock them in a room."

"No, darling. It happened to them once and nothing changed. Maybe this weekend will work out. Maybe Shakespeare will make them realize what they feel."

"Like Benedick and Beatrice have been tricked?"

"Eventually, like those two."

+C+C+C+

" _This can be no trick: the conference was sadly borne. They have the truth of this from Hero. They seem to pity the lady: it seems her affections have their full bent. Love me! why, it must be requited. I hear how I am censured: they say I will bear myself proudly, if I perceive the love come from her; they say too that she will rather die than give any sign of affection. I did never think to marry: I must not seem proud: happy are they that hear their detractions and can put them to mending. They say the lady is fair; 'tis a truth, I can bear them witness; and virtuous; 'tis so, I cannot reprove it; and wise, but for loving me; by my troth, it is no addition to her wit, nor no great argument of her folly, for I will be horribly in love with her. I may chance have some odd quirks and remnants of wit broken on me, because I have railed so long against marriage: but doth not the appetite alter? a man loves the meat in his youth that he cannot endure in his age. Shall quips and sentences and these paper bullets of the brain awe a man from the career of his humour? No, the world must be peopled. When I said I would die a bachelor, I did not think I should live till I were married. Here comes Beatrice. By this day! she's a fair lady: I do spy some marks of love in her."_ Rick's voice is deep and so full of honesty that Kate is so close to believe what he is saying. It must be true that Beatrice had feelings for Benedick, she simply had to.

The following dialogue is a typical word fight between Beatrice and Benedick. She was sent to get him for dinner - he tried to be charming, maybe even a little bit sexy. He felt love in every single word she said.

When they finish this scene in the morning, they are at the end of Act 2. Helping Martha work through the play felt so natural to Rick and Kate that they don't comment on Martha, when she asks them to re-read the last scene more than once.

It feels so natural to be with the Castles. Kate feels welcome, being part of the family – as if she does this every other weekend with them. The reality is different. She has kept herself from being with them more than once, risked his life and eventually getting shot was hard on those she loved. She loves them like they are her family. It's hard to understand what it feels like to be loved by a family when you have lost everything you ever had – your mother to a bullet, your father to Johnny Walker. When Johanna was killed, the whole family died.

Watching Kate siting in one of the Wegner wing chairs in the greenhouse he tells himself that she is unbelievably beautiful. Her dark hair is stark contrast to the bright blue of the upholstery. Her legs are pulled against her chest and her hair is curly, naturally dried. He likes it this way the best. She is wearing a loose fitting white shirt, more like a tunica that doesn't hide her bra well. Is she wearing revealing clothes like that in private all the time? The bright sunlight makes her close her eyes and her chin rests on her knees. She is flexible, he has always wondered if she is the same in bed – with a man. With him.

"Kate", he asks softly not to startle her.

"Hm…?"

"Want to go for a walk on the beach … with Royal?"

"Sure."

Usually she would negotiate with him, even refuse, but she has decided to be different this weekend. He is polite and she wants to spend time with him, to get to know the private person behind the writer who is always on public display.

The sun is high in the sky and it is an early day in June. The wind is soft and warm, breeze coming from the ocean. Kate is wearing the same outfit and, because of the wind, the cloth of her tunica is pressed against her body, so, Rick can see her breasts clearly, can study their form, their movement under the shirt. They have always amazed him, she has always amazed him. Her body, her brain, the way she talks to him in comparison to suspects. Even when she is angry.

However, right at this moment she is running along the beach with Royal while Rick is talking behind them, being amazed by her playfulness. Her hair is flying. She is jumping. Running. It feels like watching Alexis when she was 5 and running behind her kite.

This time it isn't a kite. It isn't a child. She is a beautiful adult, the most beautiful woman he has ever seen, especially now.

Suddenly, she comes running towards him, Royal behind her. Laughing. A ball in her hand, throwing it towards Rick. The ball lands on him, the dog jumps and Rick falls to the ground, the dog is all over him and the dark haired woman laughs. He has never heard anything as beautiful before.

Rick is laying on the sand, Royal by his side and Beckett stands over him, laughing. Within seconds she kneels down, touches his shoulders.

" _Is it possible disdain should die while she hath such meet food to feed it as Signior Benedick? Courtesy itself must convert to disdain, if you come in her presence."_ Kate says, her eyes darker than usual, her voice deep and does she really remember those lines by heart already?

" _Then is courtesy a turncoat. But it is certain I am loved of all ladies, only you excepted: and I would I could find in my heart that I had not a hard heart; for, truly …"_ – Rick doesn't finish his reply. "You really know the play?"

"I played Beatrice in high school, once."

"You took drama classes?"

"I wasn't their first choice wearing braces, I had pimples …"

"Hard to believe."

"This smile cost my parents a fortune."

Rick only smiles at her. "But I was very good at remembering all the lines within a couple of sessions."

"So it was all an act with my other, re-reading it several times?"

"No, not an act. I really enjoyed myself by the way", before finishing the line, she grabs a handful of sand and lets it trickle bit by bit onto Rick's face.

He shrieks, yells for help. Kate runs and Royal is behind her. By the time Rick gets up, she is already several feet away from him, but in a few big quick steps, he is not far behind, tackling her.

The air is filled with laughter, yelling and joy – this hasn't happened in a long time. One moment he is behind her, the next, his arms are around her waist, pulling her towards him, swinging her through the air. Not even for a second they aren't laughing. All boundaries are gone, forgotten.

Suddenly, Kate doesn't just feel his arms around her waist, but one hand is touching her breast. A year ago, she would have stopped him, now she tries to feel, tries to get more out of this moment. How long has it been since a man touched her properly – not like Josh, who saw her as his possession?

Oh god, Rick thinks, her breast fills his hand in a way he has never allowed himself to think about – perfectly. The writer is surprised that she doesn't punch him, doesn't push him away, but moans softly when his hand closes a little rougher and his big fingers brush against her nipple. He asks himself twice, if it really has been a moan or a sound of dissatisfaction. However, the former is the right guess.

Yes, there have been men in her life, more than one. Usually they were allowed to stay for half a year, maximum, before she got tired of them. But with Rick, it is different, not only because they haven't had a sexual relationship in all those years, but because they don't try to find similarities, weekend activities or all those things couples are doing.

Now, sharing Royal changes things, but not for the worse. They have spent more time together during the last weeks and, somehow, some kind of closeness has developed. She has been more open and Rick … it is the way he always looks at her that have made her open up. Additionally, he doesn't push her because for quite some time she hasn't been ready to deal with the things he said when she was dying.

Kate pushes her breast further into his hand, moans against him when he brushes over her now erect nipple and presses her bottom towards the front of his trousers. If Rick saw her face, he would know that her eyes are closed, her mouth slightly open. Totally relaxed. Aroused.

Castle's second hand sneaks around her, nearly fitting around her whole waist and presses her further into him, showing her, how aroused he is because of her

Usually, when it came to women, Rick fancied completely different type – he liked them blond, busty and not staying in the shadows. All of them wanted to be seen with him, wanted to be on the arm of such a famous writer. The moment he met Beckett - her big dark eyes, those eyebrows and luscious lips, he knew that his life would never be the same. She didn't care about his famousness. She didn't give a damn about publicity. On the contrary, she didn't want to be in the media, in photos or articles. She wanted to be a cop and only a cop, in second place came being a woman. More than once she let him know that it was hard enough to be a female cop to deal with all the troubles he got her into. However, without him, it was boring. Without him, every day seemed endlessly long. It had taken her nearly a year to realize it.

Now his hand is around her breast, her butt pressing against his impressive erection and they aren't laughing anymore, but moaning. What had been an innocent walk with the dog, turned into a make-out session. Within a few moments, his hand is resting on her naked belly and his fingers are playing with the hem of her trousers, softly pushing underneath it but waiting to be pushed away.

For a second, Kate isn't sure if she is dreaming or if all this is real – his hands, his lips which are now on her neck, nipping. Licking. Sucking.

"Rick …"

She turns around and they stare at each other for a second, eyes wandering between lips and eyes. Tongues wet lips and then they are kissing. It is a chaste kiss, which turns into more within seconds. Castle cannot get enough of her. Lips open, tongues dart out and start this magnificent dance. Their hands aren't idle either, Kate's wander over his chest and butt, while Rick's is on her butt and press her up and against him. He wants to let her know, how aroused he is, what she does to him. Yes, what she has done to him for years. One day he'll tell her about the fact that he masturbated thinking of her, imagining how it would feel to taste her, feel her – and just remembering this makes him even harder and now she is in his arms, kissing him back furiously. Like there is no tomorrow.

If sand wasn't beneath them, he'd lay her down, slowly undress her and worship her body. He would kiss, touch and lick every inch of her body until she screams his name, begs him to take her.

But, there is sand and it is no pleasure to have sand everywhere on your body. So, he simply sinks down, sits on the ground and positions her in his lap. She doesn't give him the pleasure of sitting motionless, she is riding him though she is wearing all those clothes and, maybe, those are even heightening her pleasure at this very moment.

Without another thought, Rick lifts her shirt, opens her bra and starts to suck softly on her breast. The moment he notices how much she is enjoying it, he increases the friction, sucks harder. Her moans become louder and she presses herself harder into him.

"Don't stop …", she lets him know.

They don't notice Royal sitting next to them, or Martha seeing everything from the terrace who has a hard time keeping Alexis occupied in the house, so her father could have some privacy. She, on the contrary, enjoys watching them. Finally! Finally, they act on their feelings, the unspoken tension that has been between them for years. It is a vision of delight. Nevertheless, she turns around and stares at the script. Benedick and Beatrice needed some help to realize their feelings too, maybe the play made them see that they were in love.

After the shooting, Rick didn't sleep till he knew that Kate was out of the ICU, afterwards, he started to work the case, searched for the sniper, dug deeper and deeper without looking back, once she told him to stay away, to give her some time. She didn't call back nor did she write an email. She kept distance and, months later, she came back to him. In all those weeks Rick didn't have any dates, rendezvous or even looked at somebody – his life was all about Kate. Finally, he is allowed to kiss her and it does seem that she is enjoying it very much.

"More…", she mumbles and grasps his head to kiss him again. "I want more."

"Not here …"

"Let's go back to the house ... Rick, please."

"Everybody will be hear, Kate … God…" He says when she presses her pelvis hard into his erection.

"I cannot wait till the sun is down to feel you inside me", she whispers into his ear, sucks on his earlobe, licks his neck. "When I have to wait … I need to touch myself, thinking of you … and I am not sure …"

"Stop it", he says rather harshly. "I want you, Kate, I have wanted you for quite some time now, but I want us to take our time. I want to enjoy every second without being rushed."

"We have waited long enough."

For a second Rick wants to say that he has told her that he is in love with her the day she was shot, but he doesn't. He doesn't want to ruin the moment. Nevertheless, he has her now, in this very moment, she has her tongue in his mouth, fighting for dominance.

When they come back to the house, nobody says a word. Maybe Alexis doesn't understand why she had to stay inside, but talking to one of her best friends on the phone for most of that time, has her forgotten about it. Martha, however, looks at them differently. She studies every move, every look and every touch. She tries to see the difference and it is more than obvious.

In the kitchen, Rick stands closer to Kate while cooking pasta, touches her hip innocently. When they think that nobody is watching, he even places a kiss on her neck, shoulder and once on her lips. They don't try to hide it, but don't want to cause a stir. To Martha it is evident, and even Alexis once or twice looks at them curiously.

"Has something happened?" Alexis asks Martha in the library when they are looking for the Scrabble box.

"What are you talking about?"

"Dad and Beckett"

"Why do you think that …?"

"Come on, it is obvious. One second they do not even talk to each other, then they share custody of a dog and now they touch more often and the way he looks at her.. and she looks at him.. They stare at each other and smile a second later."

Martha chuckles. Maybe they aren't hiding it that well after all.

"Do you think that something has changed between them?"

"I am sure, grandma."

"So maybe it happened."

"You know something, but you don't want to tell me."

"I will not play the whistle-blower, so give them some time and let them reveal their feelings in their own time. As soon as it is public, media and everybody will be talking about it and giving them a hard time. It would be the best to give them the idea that they are safe here. So let's not show them that we know that has something happened." Martha's eyes are brighter than usual and a smile is dancing on her lips. Those two have finally found each other, now they only have to play it safe, to stay together.

This evening when they sit around the table, playing Scrabble, it seems like before. It isn't the first time they play this game, because it often happens at the loft – Kate is good, very good, better than Rick. He likes to create words, but she knows more languages, more loanwords and usually shows off. Even back in New York it always is a lot of fun for Martha and Alexis to watch them, because it is impossible to win against one of them. Once, the red haired girl even found her father reading the Scrabble dictionary to expand his word pool.

Now, Kate is about to win. Again. Rick is fuming but not in the aggressive way. Neither Castle's mother, nor daughter notices Kate's foot that is pressing against his arousal vehemently, giving him hard time concentrating.

"I think I am heading to bed early today", Alexis announces. "I have to study for a test tomorrow and write a paper on Argentine presidents from the 1940s to 1950s."

She is gone, before Rick can reply. Martha retires soon as well and it is only just past 10. Rick stares nervously at Kate, knowing that now is the moment, the moment to take the next step or wait. But what should they be waiting for?

"Do you want to go to bed too?" Kate asks him innocently. She doesn't seem to be that self-confident anymore.

He smiles and stands up, offering her his hand. Without saying anymore, they walk hand in hand to her room. For a moment, they stand at the door, waiting for one to back out, but nothing happens. Kate frees her hand and pulls the shirt over her head. She is standing in her black lace bra in front of him. She is silent when her fingers trail down from his collar to his belly button, frees the shirt from his shorts and unbuttons it while Castle's lips slowly work hers.

Not noticing that they are walking, Kate unexpectedly feels the mattress at the back of her knees. It doesn't take them long to discard all their clothes without stopping kissing each other.

When they are naked in bed Rick smiles down at her.

"You are so beautiful, Kate." She blushes. "When I look at you …" Rick isn't able to finish the sentence, because Kate flips them and she was on top now, over him. Her long dark curls fall down over her breasts, brushing over his chest softly.

Those big green brown eyes say it all. Her pupils are dilated. She cannot tell him that she has wanted him for years, but she wasn't ready for it yet. She knew it, however. He changed her within the first couple of hours after they officially met for the first time. Up to this moment she hasn't told him that she had been at two of his book signings before they officially met. He had signed her books and once she had been nearly bold enough to let him sign her chest, but had backed out in the very last moment. It had been him or his books that kept her going after her mother had been killed. Being shot and after having a near death experience she realized that she had fallen for him, but it took her years to make herself see how badly she was in love with him.

There have been women in his life what made her feel horrible more than once over the years, but they survived it together and now they are naked in bed and his erection is pressing deliciously into Kate's body.

Speaking is overrated when a woman like Katherine Beckett is over you, touching the most sensitive parts of your body. When she takes him inside, he decides involuntarily that this is the most pleasant, delicious, fucking amazing thing he has ever felt. Her tightness links with her passion, the fact that she doesn't give herself time to adjust make him grow even harder inside her, something he didn't think being a possibility.

Their eyes are locked when she moves. Rick's hands are on her hips, her breasts, moving and giving pleasure.

"God… Kate", he moans when she clenches her inner muscles unexpectedly. She knows what she is doing and loves his reaction. Fact is that she is close and it feels more amazing than it has ever felt.

Rick sucks on her breasts when her body goes rigid, when she pushes her breast into his mouth and her shoulders back. She screams his name and comes. Has he ever seen somebody come like that? No. Her eyes are closed, her mouth open, her lips wet. Her breasts swollen, her nipples erect and wet with his saliva.

Rick doesn't think twice when he turns them around, rolls her onto her belly and pulls her hips up and positions himself behind her. God, this ass.

Kate doesn't have the time to react, time to think. She felt that he slipped out of her, moved her and he is penetrating her again. He feels glorious. Castle has a big body, big feet and hands and his equipment isn't small either. She hasn't been with somebody that big before. He starts moving slowly, giving her time to recover from her first orgasm before he pushes her towards her next.

The writer doesn't know that this is his muse's favorite position when it comes to sex. Her words urge him to go faster and harder, in comparison to their first round, she is quite vocal now, telling him what to do, how to do her.

"I am close", Rick moans.

"Me too, Rick, me too …"

The moment he comes, he spills deep into her and it is the first time a man does something like that to her. Never ever has she allowed somebody to come inside her, but with Richard Castle it is different, it is something mutual. She hasn't even thought about protection and even now, realizing it, she doesn't mind.

She lays in his arms, her nose nuzzled into his neck while his fingers roam her body.

"I love you, Katherine Beckett."

"I love you too, Richard Alexander Roger Castle."

+C+C+C+

The End

+C+C+C+


End file.
